Adaptation
by Glasses Writer
Summary: Yggdrasil, the world tree of the norse mythology connects many worlds. Momonga wasn't the only one, who didn't left Yggdrasil. Now accompanied by a friend, with another one launched in this World. Definitely Abandoned. To horrific.


**Evolution: Eyyyy, Happy Late New Year Everybody !**

 **Heres, well, its the first story of The Legendary 6 series, now since Glasses didnt managed to finish Universal's in time (and boi did he beat the absolute shit out of him for it) so lucky me I guess.**

 **So heh enjoy leave a review about how it is and blah blah blah.**

 **Disclaimer:** Overlord/オーバーロード **is not own by Glasses Writer ! Both the Novel and anime is both own and created by Kugane Maruyam**

 **And Also He would also thanks the skythewood translation for their work since it help him out alot on this and make him write this type of fanfiction.**

 **Another Also** **Glasses would like to** **thanks a certain author for lending him his OCs to use in my fanfiction(I wont reveal who he is or that will ruin the surprise), since he want to give it a little more than just the normal 1 person insert.**

 **Then there is this Note from Glasses that said "My mother language is not English so expect some mistakes here and there.".** **So thats all I think, well anyway enjoy my story !**

* * *

 _Prologue_

In swamp, the was a lake. This lake was over twenty square kilometers in size, and resembled an inverted gourd. It was divided into the Upper Lake and the Lower Lake. The Upper Lake was very deep, and was home to larger creatures, while the Lower Lake was where the smaller creatures lived.

The southern end of the Lower Lake was surrounded by wetlands, and countless structures had been erected in this large, marshy region. Each of these houses was built in the marsh and supported by about ten stilts each.

Among the many stilt-houses, one of them had its doors open, its owner revealed to all under the golden rays of the sun.

He was a member of the demihuman race known as Lizardmen.

#*-*#

Lizardmen resembled a cross between humans and reptiles. To be precise, Lizardmen had human-like hands and feet and were essentially bipedal lizards, although their heads bore no resemblance to those of humans at all.

As demihumans — along with such races as Goblins and Ogres — they were easily dismissed as savages, due to a lack of technology and the way of life which subsequently resulted. However, they still had a civilization of their own, though it was not very advanced.

Mature male Lizardmen averaged around a hundred ninety centimeters tall and weighed over one hundred kilograms. Their body mass was not composed of fat, but of bulging muscles, which contributed to an impressive and imposing physique.

Reptilian tails sprouted from their waists, which they used to maintain their balance.

Their feet were large with webbed toes, optimized for movement in water and marshlands. Therefore, they were not as adept at overland movement, but it did not pose a problem for them given their living environment.

Their bodies were covered in scales, whose colors ranged from a dirty-looking green to gray to black. Instead of lizard-like skin, they had tough hides which resembled those of crocodiles, which protected better than lower end human armor.

They had five-fingered hands, like those of humans, and each finger was tipped with a short claw.

The weapons they used were quite primitive, because they had never had the chance to mine and refine ores for armaments. Thus, their most commonly-used weapons were spears made from the fangs and claws of monsters, as well as stone-headed clubs.

#*-*#

The blinding sun hung high in the azure sky, with only a few ephemeral clouds to interrupt the endless expanse of blue. The weather was very good, and one could clearly see the towering peaks in the distance.

This Lizardman had a broad field of vision, and he could see the blazing sun above even without turning his head. He — Zaryusu Shasha — glanced downward briefly, and then descended the stairs at a steady pace.

Zaryusu clutched at the brand on his black-scaled chest.

That brand represented his position in the tribe.

Lizardman tribes were a strictly-ordered society, and the highest authority among them was the tribe's chief. The position was not hereditary; it was awarded to the strongest person within the tribe. Every year, they would conduct a ceremony to select a new tribal chief.

In addition, there was a council of elders who would advise the chief, composed of the eldest members of the community. Below them were the warrior Lizardmen, the regular Lizardmen, the Lizardwomen, and the juvenile Lizardmen. Together they comprised Lizardman society.

Of course, there were some Lizardmen who stood outside this hierarchy.

First, there were the priests — more of druids, actually — who predicted upcoming danger by forecasting the weather or aiding the tribe with curative magic.

Then, there were the rangers, who formed hunting parties. Their main task was to catch fish, but the regular Lizardmen would help in that task as well. Thus, their most important job was their activities in the forest.

Lizardmen were omnivorous, but their main diet was a kind of fish which was around eighty centimeters long, and they disliked vegetables and fruits. Even so, the hunters still had to enter the forest for logging purposes. The land was not safe for Lizardmen; thus specialists were needed when they went to fell trees.

While they could move as they pleased and make their own decisions, they were ultimately subject to the tribal chief's authority. Lizardman society was patrilineal, with clearly defined rules and responsibilities for its members.

And yet, there were some who were outside the tribal chief's authority.

Those would be the travellers.

One might think of foreigners when one heard the word "travellers." However, that was impossible. Lizardman society was fundamentally a closed one, and it did not admit anyone outside the tribe.

That being the case, what were these travellers?

They were Lizardmen who wanted to explore the world.

Fundamentally speaking, Lizardmen would not leave their birthplaces unless it was a matter of life and death — for instance, when prey had run out — or a similarly dire emergency. Still, there were a rare few Lizardmen who thirsted for the chance to see the outside world.

When a traveller decided to leave his tribe, he would receive a special brand upon his chest. It represented his departure from the tribe — and its authority.

Often, those who left to travel the outside world did not return. Sometimes they died far from their homes, sometimes they found a place to stay in the wide new world they had discovered, and so on. However, a rare few did come home after taking their fill of the world.

Those travellers who returned to their hometowns were highly acclaimed for the knowledge of the outside world which they brought back with them. They might have been outsiders who had evaded the chief's authority, but in an instant they could become local celebrities.

In fact, there were some villagers who kept a respectful distance from Zaryusu, but for the most part the others viewed him with awestruck eyes. However, that was not just because he was a traveller. There was another reason for their admiring gazes—

As he stepped onto the marsh from the stairs, his favored weapon clattered at his waist as it touched his scales.

That weapon had a pale, razor-sharp edge and emitted a dull glow. It was bizarrely shaped, resembling a sai whose blade and grip blended into one, but the blade grew thinner the further it went from the hilt, until it was paper-thin at its tip.

There was no Lizardman who did not know of this weapon. It was one of the magic items regarded as the Four Great Treasures of the surrounding Lizardman tribes — Frost Pain.

The fact that he possessed that weapon was a major source of Zaryusu's fame.

Zaryusu strode forth.

He had two destinations in mind. On his back was a present which he would take to one of those places.

That present was four fish, each of which was one meter long. He carried them on his back as he strode on, and their odour did not repulse him, but instead tantalized him.

How I'd like to eat these fish — Zaryusu had to cast that desire aside while sighing several times as he splashed through the shallow water towards the Green Claw Village.

The children, whose green scales were still bright and shiny, giggled and laughed as they ran around Zaryusu, but they ground to a halt once they saw the big fish on his back. He could see growing kids with their ravenous appetites peering at him from the gaps between the houses, their eyes focused on Zaryusu — no, on the fish he carried. Almost all of them had their mouths slightly agape, most likely drooling in anticipation. Even as he drew away from them, their eyes were still glued to him. Those were the eyes of children begging for snacks.

Zaryusu smiled bitterly at this and pretended that he had not noticed. Instead, he continued on. He had already decided who would receive this present, but unfortunately it would not be these children.

The fact that the glow in the children's eyes was not entirely due to hunger pleased Zaryusu, because it was a sight which would have been unimaginable several years ago —

After leaving those longing looks behind him, Zaryusu passed several houses along the way before he found the dwelling that was his destination.

He was now at the outskirts of the village, and if he carried on any further, he would no longer be in the marsh, but in a fairly deep part of the lake. The houses built on this subtle dividing line seemed quite sturdy in appearance and were larger than Zaryusu's own.

The odd thing was that the house was slightly tilted, so half of it was submerged in the water. However, this was by design, and not by some external force.

Zaryusu approached the house, splashing loudly as he went.

As he came close, a playful cry came from within. Perhaps its occupant had scented something.

A serpentine head poked out of what should have been a window. It was a snake with deep brown scales and amber eyes. When it spotted Zaryusu, it stretched its neck out and coiled playfully around him.

"That's a good boy."

Zaryusu caressed the snake's body in a familiar way. The snake seemed to find it very comfortable, and closed its eyes — both its eyelids and its nictitating membranes. Zaryusu too enjoyed the feeling of the scales under his fingers.

This creature was Zaryusu's pet, Rororo.

He had raised Rororo from a young age, so it seemed as though it was actually carrying on a conversation with its owner.

"Rororo, I've brought food for you. Eat it slowly and don't fight over it."

Zaryusu tossed the fish into the house through the window, and soft thuds came from within.

"I wanted to play with you, but I have to go check on the fish now, so maybe later."

Perhaps the snake understood what its owner was saying, but it reluctantly nuzzled against Zaryusu's body several times before returning to the house. Soon, the sound of tearing flesh and vigorous chewing reached him.

The way Rororo ripped into his food suggested that he was in good shape, and so Zaryusu was relieved as he left the little house behind him.

After that, Zaryusu's destination was the lakeside some distance from the village.

His feet slapped against the ground as he walked into the forest. While swimming would have been faster, Zaryusu had a habit of checking his surroundings to see if anything was going on while he was moving on land. However, given that visibility was very poor in the forest, staying alert took a mental toll even on someone like Zaryusu.

Before long, he saw his destination through the trees. The fact that nothing had happened filled Zaryusu with a sense of relief. Zaryusu quickened his pace through the forest now that he was close.

After dodging one branch after another, Zaryusu emerged from the woods. It was then that his eyes went wide. That was because he saw someone surprising before him.

That someone was a black Lizardman who looked very similar to Zaryusu.

"Ani-ja—"

"—It's you."

The black Lizardman turned to regard Zaryusu with a keen gaze. This Lizardman was the chief of the Green Claw tribe, as well as Zaryusu's older brother — Shasuryu Shasha.

He had defended his title as chief on two previous occasions, and with nobody to challenge him this time round, he had retained his chief's position. His muscular body was one of staggering proportions. If one stood them side by side, Zaryusu and his more balanced body type would appear smaller in comparison.

An old white scar marked his black scales, like a thunderbolt arcing through storm clouds.

The greatsword on his back was an unadorned, heavy sword almost two meters long and forged of steel. It was the symbol of the chief and it had been enchanted with spells to prevent rust and improve sharpness.

Zaryusu approached the lakeside and stood beside his brother.

"Why did you come here?"

"...I should be asking you that, right, Ani-ja? You don't need to come down in person as the tribe's chief, right?"

"Muu."

Unable to respond to that, Shasuryu grunted and turned back to the lake before him.

Sturdy pillars emerged from the lake's surface, enclosing an area between them. Densely-woven nets had been strung up between the pillars. Their purpose was immediately obvious.

This was a fish farm.

"Could it be… you came here to pinch food?"

Shasuryu's tail sprang up in response to Zaryusu's words, and it pounded the ground several times.

"Muu... As if. I merely came to see how the breeding went."

"..."

"Seriously, little bro. Do you think your Ani-ja is someone like that?"

After that forceful statement, Shasuryu took a step forward. Though Zaryusu was a hardened veteran of many battles from his time as a traveller, that looming sense of pressure — like an encroaching wall — made even someone like him want to back off.

However, Zaryusu now had the perfect way to respond to him.

"If you were only here to see how they were growing, then that implies you don't want any. What a shame. I was thinking of giving you a few if they had turned out well."

"Muu."

The sound of pounding faded away, and Shasuryu's tail drooped limply.

"They're really delicious, you know. I gave them lots of tasty feed and raised them up nice and fat. They're better than the ones caught in the wild."

"Yeah…"

"Fresh and lovely juices flow out once you bite into them. Once you actually chew off a piece, the meat practically melts on your tongue."

"Muuuu~"

The sound of a thumping tail rang out again, more intense than just now.

Zaryusu stared at his elder brother's tail, and in a playful tone he added:

"Big Sis always did say that your tail was too honest, Ani-ja."

"What? Damn woman, how dare she make fun of her husband like that. Besides, how is it honest?"

Zaryusu had no idea how to respond to his elder brother, who was staring at his own motionless tail. Eventually, he mumbled something along the lines of, "That's true…"

"Hmph, that damn woman… if you've ever been with one, you'd understand how I feel now."

"You know I can't get married."

"Hmph, what nonsense is that? You mean that brand? Who gives a damn about those elders, anyway? Not a single female in this village would reject you if you went after them… even if she had a tail that was out of this world."

The tails of Lizardmen were used to store nutrients. Thus, a thick tail was very appealing to members of the opposite sex. Zaryusu would have preferred large-tailed females in his youth, but after growing up and seeing the world, he chose to avoid them as much as possible.

"Given the current state of the village, I'm not into females with thick tails. If I had to go by tails, I'd rather have one with a slimmer tail. Personally, I think someone like Big Sis would be all right."

"Well, you would think that way, given your personality… But honestly, you shouldn't bed females like that. You might get hurt. Haa, you should go learn how bad marriage is as well. It's unfair that I'm the only one who has to go through such suffering."

"Oi oi oi, Ani-ja, if you're not careful Big Sis will find out about this."

"Muu… see? That's part of why marriage is bad. People like you can threaten me, someone who's your big brother and your chief."

Cheerful laughter pealed out over the quiet lake.

After Shasuryu calmed down from his mirth, he studied the fish farm before him once more. As a complex mix of emotions played through his heart, he murmured in awe:

"Still, you've really done some outstanding work here with this…"

Sensing his older brother's loss for words, the younger brother gave him a helping hand.

"The fish farm?"

"Yes, that's it. Nobody's done this before in our tribe, and now everyone knows that raising fish is a workable plan. If this keeps up, a lot of people will begin imitating us in envy."

"That's all thanks to you, Ani-ja. I know you've been selling the idea to everyone."

"Zaryusu, what good would it do to just spread the word? It'd be nothing more than idle chatter. What really counted was your hard work in breeding all those delicious fish from this farm."

Of course, he had failed many times when he had first begun setting up the fish farm. After all, it was merely an idea he had after being inspired by what he had seen and heard of in his travels. Even the surrounding net had broken down countless times, and it had taken a full year of trial and error before he could build a functioning fish farm.

And yet, things had not ended there.

The fish had to be tended, and they had to be fed.

He had tossed in all sorts of feed to see which would be most effective, and as a result he had killed all the fish in the farm more than once. There had even been cases where monsters had broken down the net penning in the fish, sending him back to square one.

People had pointed and whispered behind his back about how he was using caught fish as toys, and some had even gone and called him an idiot to his face. However, his hard work had now borne fruit.

Large fish swam placidly beneath the surface of the lake. They were bigger than fish caught in the wild. No Lizardman would believe that they had been raised from fry. Well, nobody except for Zaryusu's elder brother and his sister-in-law.

"...You did good, Zaryusu."

Shasuryu murmured his praise as he looked on the same scenery as his younger brother. His voice contained undertones of various emotions blending together.

"It's all thanks to you, Ani-ja."

His younger brother's reply was colored with similar complexity.

"Muu, what did I do?"

Indeed, his brother — Shasuryu — had not done anything to help. However, that was only in reference to taking direct action.

Whenever anything had happened to the fish, a priest would immediately show up. Many people had come to help him collect materials to weave the nets. And when the tribesmen brought fish back to share, they would give him the healthiest fish. Meanwhile, the hunters had delivered fruits for use as feed.

All of these helpers adamantly refused to reveal the identity of the person who had sent them, but no matter how stupid Zaryusu was, he could tell who had asked them to give him a hand, as well as the fact that said person did not wish to make his identity known.

That was because a tribal chief helping someone who had separated himself from the tribe was very inappropriate.

"Ani-ja, when the fish get bigger, I'll make sure you're first in line to get one."

"Oh, I'll look forward to that."

Shasuryu turned to walk away, and then he quietly said:

"I'm sorry."

"...What are you saying, Ani-ja? ...After all, you did nothing wrong."

He did not know if Shasuryu had heard those words. All Zaryusu could do was watch silently as his elder brother left, walking along the lake's shore.

After inspecting the conditions at the fish farm, Zaryusu returned to the village. Then, a strange hunch made him suddenly look to the sky.

There was nothing unusual there. The only thing he could see in the clear blue sky were the cloud-wreathed peaks to the north.

In other words, the scenery was perfectly normal.

There was nothing unusual there. Just as he wondered if he might be imagining things, he noticed a strange cloud in the sky.

At the same time, thick clouds which blotted out the sun suddenly appeared over the center of the village. They were so dense and widespread that they plunged the entire village into darkness.

Shocked, everyone looked to the sky.

The priests had said that today would be sunny. Their weather predictions were quite accurate, being that they were based on magic and knowledge gained over long years of experience. Thus, it was quite a surprise that their weather forecast had turned out wrong.

However, the strange thing was that there were no clouds in the sky except in the air directly above the village. It was as though someone had summoned those clouds into being there.

This strange scene continued to play out.

The clouds began revolving around the village, and as they did, they spread out to cover a wider area. It was as though the sky was being rapidly eaten away by these mysterious clouds.

This was highly unusual.

The Lizardman warriors hurriedly prepared for battle. They children fled into the houses. Zaryusu lowered his stance and glanced around himself, one hand closing around Frost Pain's hilt.

The dark clouds now filled the air overhead, but in the distance one could still see the blue sky. The clouds only covered the village. It was at this moment that he heard a sound made by Lizardmen, which came from the center of the village. It was a shrill piping carried on the wind.

It was a warning. It warned of a powerful enemy, and the need to flee right away.

As he heard the warning, Zaryusu immediately began running through the marshes, at what passed for a sprint among Lizardmen.

He ran and he ran and he ran some more.

While it was hard to sprint in the wetlands, Zaryusu kept his balance by shifting his tail's position. With a speed no human being could attain — granted, Lizardmen were better suited for this terrain — he reached the place from which the warning had come.

Zaryusu and the warriors formed a circle that looked at the center of the village. His eyes followed theirs, and soon he was staring as well.

Their many lines of sight converged on one place — a monster which resembled a cloud of roiling black mist.

Countless dreadful, ever-changing faces emerged from within the mist. The faces belonged to many races and species, but the one thing they all had in common was the fact that they all bore agonized expressions.

The wind carried the sounds of weeping, cries of agony, the gnashing of teeth and the last gasps of the dying to them. The endless tide of spine-chilling noise made Zaryusu shiver in fear.

...This is bad… We should let the others flee so Ani-ja and I can take care of this. But if we do that…

Zaryusu was easily one of the top combatants among the scattered tribes, and yet even he was afraid of the powerful undead being before him.

Right now, the only people who could hold their own against this sort of opponent were probably himself and his elder brother. The most important thing was that Zaryusu still did not know what special abilities that undead creature possessed.

Glancing around, he noticed that all the warrior Lizardmen around him were panting and nervous, like frightened children.

The monster which had seized the center of the village had not made a single move yet.

He did not know how much time had passed. In this tense atmosphere, the slightest movement, even that of the wind blowing against the grass, might signal the beginning of a cataclysmic battle. The best proof of that was the warriors, who were slowly edging towards their foe. They shrugged off the immense stress bearing down on them and moved.

Zaryusu saw Shasuryu draw his sword from the corner of his eye. With a speed to match his, Zaryusu raised his weapon as well. If there was to be fighting, their plan was to take the lead and charge the enemy before anyone else.

This shouldn't count as reckless if we manage to reveal the enemy's special abilities to everyone...

The tension in the air grew thicker — and then the wails suddenly stopped.

The monster spoke with the voices of many, blended together into one. Unlike the vague, unfocused curses from earlier, this voice had a clear purpose.

"—Listen well. I am a minion of the Supreme One, come to relay a message to you."

A wave of commotion spread through the crowd. Everyone looked at each other. Only Zaryusu and Shasuryu remained focused on the monster.

"I formally proclaim that your days are numbered, for the Supreme One has dispatched his troops to eliminate you. However, in his mercy, the Supreme One shall grant you the freedom to fight — however futile it might be — for your lives. Eight days from now, your tribe shall become the second sacrifice among the Lizardmen tribes of this lake."

Zaryusu's face turned feral. He bared his teeth and gave voice to a threatening growl.

"Struggle with all your might, then. The Supreme One shall delight in mocking your efforts."

The mist-like, polymorphic monster floated into the sky.

"Do not forget — in eight day's time…"

The monster floated into the clear blue sky, toward the forest. As the other Lizardmen watched it leave, Zaryusu and Shasuryu merely stared into the distant heavens.

In the a distant village, the same event just happened to another groupd of Lizardmen Villagers, however this time the lizardmens are much bigger while also having scars all over their body.

Most of the village's warriors are gathered infront at the location where the Blackmass was.

"Chief ! What do we do know ?" One of the Lizardmen called out to the 2 biggest Lizardmen in the center of the warriors attention.

One was was a Monster.

Facing them was a gigantic male Lizardman who was in excess of two hundred thirty centimeters in height. That alone would not have qualified him as monstrous, but that was not the only reason it was described as such.

For starters, his right arm was extremely large and bizarre in appearance, like the oversized claw of a fiddler crab. No, his left arm was hardly slender, being about the same as the other Lizardmen's. It was merely his right arm which was abnormally thick, and it had not become that way because of a mutation or disease, but simply because of sheer muscle mass.

The ring finger and little finger were missing from his left hand.

A scar continued back from the edge of his mouth, possibly caused by some sort of injury. His tail was flat, like it had been squashed. It resembled an alligator's more than a Lizardman's.

However, outof all these visual features, the thing which drew the most attention was the brand on his chest. The design was different from the one Zaryusu had on his chest, but the meaning was the same — this Lizardman was also a "traveller."

The other was a Titan.

If the other Lizardman was big then this guy is a titan, he stands nearly three hundred fifty centimeters in hight. However that is not the only reason he was called a titan.

First, while the other Lizardman beside him has two uneven arms, this Lizardman's arms are both abnormally thick with not just muscle mass but with also extremely thick and Brown **(Zerg Brown)** draconic looking brown scales. His legs are also extremely muscular if your into that kind of thing.

His hands have claws that should belong to some thing like an insect's **(AN:Best example I could think of is Elder Centipede's legs from One Punch Man, Imagine someone having those legs as their fingers and you will understand.)** legs.

He currently has a very wide grins **(AN:Similar to the Zergling's grin)** showing fangs that are still extremely big for his head, speaking of his head, out of all the Lizardmen currently presented, he is the only one with two yellow eyes,but one of most noticeable are the two horns on his head and two tusks with one being broken.

 **(AN:Hmm...The best description for this is, you know the Broken Horn[Tusks] Zergling from starcraft 2 ?, cut off his head strap some horns on his head stick that on a Lizardmen+the Zerg's signature brown armor color on there , but also remove the teeth problem, give him only 1 row of teeth and said row is not that messed up[Meaning they looks more "normal" than the Zergling's teeth, which is disgusting looking] making him look kinda like Machinedramon's mouth except just not that mechanical.)**

His tail was also massive, having multiple spikes coming out of them like a stegosaurus's tail.

However probably the most noticeable feature was also the brand on his chest, it was completely different from Zaryusu's, with completely different color, signalling that it has a different meaning. It show that this Lizardman was once a nomad but now has been accepted into the tribe, it has different looks depend on the tribes.

They are currently in a tribe was called the Dragon Tusk, although ironically the larger Lizardman was the only one who has tusks.

The smaller of the 2 Lizardmen looks up to the bigger one and said. "Oi, they are talking to you."

As he said that the bigger one looked down on him with twitchy eyes and sigh deeply. "How many times do I have to clarify to you that I have no intention of being your Chieftan."

"Hehe, Come on just accept it, you beat me and according to our traditions, your now chief." The smaller Lizardman replied cheekily.

"That is what ? The fifth times you've asked me this request in the span of _1 hour_ , and the answer will stay the same, NO! Now answer their question **chief** ,I would prefer to get back to my (")Job(") before more of the villagers came to challenge me (-_-ll)" The bigger Lizardman said grumpily as he shoke his head.

"*sigh* I guess I will ask again later, anyway." He then turned to the Lizardmens who was watching them and said. "We will prepare for them, when they come , we shall be prepared to fight. Lets us show these "Supreme Beings" how powerful the Dragon Tusk tribe is !" His speech got the croud to cheer loudly.

However opposite of everyone's mood the bigger Lizardman just sighed as he facepalmed.

'He make it really tempting to just accept the seat of Chief so that these guys can atleast survives...How did I got so attached to these Lizardmens again ? Aside from that...this is dangerous if someone here was able to summon'

* * *

 **Scene change: The great Tomb of Nazarick: Before The Transportation:**

In the year 2138 AD there was a term: DMMO-RPG.

That word was an acronym for "Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game".

These games were played by connecting a dedicated console to the brain via a neuronal nano-interface — an intracerebral nanocomputer network, created from the fusion of cyber- and nanotechnology.

These were games that allowed one to enter a virtual world and experience it as though it were real life.

And among the myriad DMMO-RPGs that thronged the market, one of them stood head and shoulders above the others:

YGGDRASIL.

This game had been painstakingly developed and released twelve years ago, in 2126.

Compared to other DMMO-RPGs of the time, YGGDRASIL's selling point was "player freedom".

It had over two thousand basic ,advanced job classes and more undiscovered till this day.

Every class had a maximum of fifteen levels, and so in order to reach the overall level cap of one hundred, one would need to take at least seven different classes. However, players could take as many classes as they wanted as long as they met each class's prerequisites. A player could even take a hundred classes at level one each, although that was very inefficient. As such, in this system, it was virtually impossible to make identical characters unless one was deliberately trying to do so.

In addition, one could use various creator tools (sold separately) to fully customize one's armor, weaponry, flavor text, appearance, and other cosmetic settings.

A vast playing field awaited its players. There were nine worlds in total: Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim.

It boasted a massive world, numerous classes, and freely customizable appearances.

These features ignited the creative spirits of its Japanese players, and sparked what would later be known as a stylistic revolution. So popular was it that whenever the word "DMMO-RPG" was mentioned in Japan, listeners would immediately think of YGGDRASIL.

—Still, all these were things of the past now.

Now after twelve years later, Yggdrasil announced that the Server would shut down. On Yggdrasil's last day a few players decided to stay for the last few moments of their beloved game.

This is the story of an unexpected turn of fate that lead to an even more unexpected turn of fate.

* * *

A gigantic table carved of gleaming black stone sat in the center of the room, surrounded by forty two luxurious chairs.

However, most of those seats were empty.

Once, every single place had been filled, but now only two were occupied.

One of the seated people was clothed in a magnificent black academic robe, edged in violet and gold. The collar seemed excessively gaudy, but somehow it fit the overall design.

However, the exposed head was a bare skull. Points of dark red light glowed in its large eye sockets, and behind that skull glowed a halo of black radiance.

The being in the other seat was not human either, merely a mass of a black, sticky substance. Its tar-like surface roiled and writhed continuously, never staying in the same shape for more than a second.

The former was an Overlord — the highest-ranked of those magic casters who had become undead in order to learn the most potent spells. The latter was an Elder Black Ooze, which boasted the most powerful corrosive ability of the slime families.

One might encounter these monsters in the most difficult dungeons. Overlords could use powerful spells of the highest tiers of magic, while Elder Black Oozes were dreaded for their ability to degrade weapons and armor.

However, they were not game monsters, but players.

In YGGDRASIL, players could choose their character races from three broad groups; humanoid, demihuman and heteromorphic.

Humanoids were the basic player type and comprised humans, dwarves, wood elves, and the like. Demihumans tended to be ugly, but possessed superior attributes to humanoids. Examples of demihumans were goblins, beastmen, ogres, and so on. Finally, heteromorphic races had monstrous abilities, but despite their stats being generally higher than those of other races, they also possessed various drawbacks. There were around seven hundred playable races in total, including the advanced versions of these races although if there are any more races the players have not yet discovered them.

Naturally, the Overlord and Elder Black Ooze were among the high-tier heteromorphic races that were playable.

The Overlord — who was speaking at the moment — did not move his mouth. That was because even the most advanced DMMO-RPGs of the time still could not overcome the technological hurdle of properly modelling the changes on a character's face in response to emotions and speech.

"It's really been a while, Herohero-san. Although this is the last day of YGGDRASIL, I didn't expect you to show up."

"Indeed it has, Momonga-san."

The two of them spoke with the voices of grown men, but compared to the voice of the former, the latter's words lacked force, or perhaps it could be said that they lacked energy.

"You stopped coming online after you changed your job IRL, so how long has it been... about two years?"

"Ah — seems about right — wah, it's been so long… this is bad. I've been doing so much overtime recently that my sense of time is starting to go weird."

"That's really bad, right? Are you okay?"

"My body? Well, it's a mess. I haven't had to see a doctor yet, but I'm almost there, it's really bad. A lot of times, I feel like I want to run away from it all, but then I think about how I need money to live and then I go back to work like a whipped slave."

"Uwah—"

The Overlord — Momonga — lowered his head in an "I can't take it" gesture.

"That's terrible."

As though following up on Momonga's comment, Herohero delivered a grim monologue, his words laced with an unimaginable reality.

The two of them griped loudly about the foolishness they encountered in their working lives.

Subordinates who did not know how to report, communicate, and discuss things, spreadsheets that changed by the day, scoldings by their superiors for not meeting various KPIs, working late every day until they could not go home, gaining weight because of their irregular lifestyles, and the increasing amounts of medicine they had to take every day.

Herohero's grievances burst forth like a broken dam, and Momonga lent his ear to him.

A lot of people were averse to discussing reality in a virtual world. It was fairly normal for people to not want to talk about their offline lives in a game.

However, this was not so for the two of them.

The guild they belonged to — a group that was founded and managed by players. Ainz Ooal Gown — had two conditions that each of its members had to fulfill. The first was that everyone had to be a working member of society. The other was that they had to play heteromorphic characters.

Because of these rules, the topics they discussed often revolved around their jobs in the real world. Any member of the guild would field these questions and, as such, the conversation between the two could be considered standard fare for the guild.

After about ten minutes, the torrent of words that flowed from Herohero dwindled to a trickle.

"...I'm sorry for making you listen to my whining. I can't complain much IRL."

The place corresponding to Herohero's head seemed to sway, as though he were bowing in apology. Thus, Momonga replied:

"Don't worry about it, Herohero-san. I made you come online despite you being busy, so listening to your complaints is only expected. I'll hear you out, no matter how many you have."

Herohero seemed to have recovered some of his old energy, and with a somewhat more energetic laugh, he replied:

"Ah, I'm grateful for that, Momonga-san. I'm glad I could meet a friend after signing on."

"I'm very happy to hear you say that too."

"...Although it's about time for me to log off."

Herohero's tentacle waggled in mid-air, as though he were operating something. Indeed, he was operating a menu.

"You're right, it is getting pretty late…"

"I'm sorry about this, Momonga-san."

Momonga sighed gently, as though he didn't want Herohero to sense the regret in his heart.

"Well, if it's like that, then it's a shame… time flies so fast when you're having fun."

"I really did want to stay with you to the end, but I'm about to fall asleep."

"Ah — well, you do sound pretty tired. Then, you should log out soon and have a good rest."

"I'm really sorry… Momonga-san. Although, how long do you plan to stay, Guild Leader?"

"I intended to stay on until I was automatically logged out once the servers shut down. Since it's still a ways off, maybe someone might come by in the meantime."

"Is that so… still, I really didn't expect this place to be so well preserved."

At this moment, Momonga was grateful that he had no way to show his expressions. If he did, Herohero would probably have seen his face twist up. Even then, his voice would betray how he truly felt, so Momonga kept quiet, in order to suppress the feelings surging up within him.

He had worked hard to maintain the guild precisely because he had built it up along with everyone else, but hearing words like these from one of his guild members sparked a mix of complicated emotions in his heart. However, these feelings dispersed like mist as Herohero continued.

"Momonga-san, you must have kept the guild going as its leader so we could come back to it at any time. Thank you very much."

"...It was a guild built by everyone, so it's my job as guildmaster to keep things going so that the members can come back at any time."

"Yes. We had fun with the game because you were our guildmaster, Momonga-san… I hope that when we meet again, it'll be in YGGDRASIL II."

"I haven't heard anything about a second game… but like you said, I'd be glad if we could meet like that."

"I'll look forward to it! I'm having trouble staying awake… I think I'll log off first. I'm glad I could meet you in the end. Goodnight."

"..."

Momonga wanted to say something, but he hesitated for a moment, and then he spoke:

"I was very happy to meet you too. Goodnight."

A smiley appeared near Herohero's head. Since characters in YGGDRASIL could not express emotions through their facial expressions, they used emoticons instead.

Momonga worked his control interface, and produced a similar smiley.

Herohero's last words were, "Let's meet up again somewhere."

—And so, the last of the three guild members to come online tonight vanished.

Silence descended once more — it was as though nobody had ever been here in the first place. Nothing was left behind.

Momonga looked at the place where Herohero had been sitting, and he muttered the words he wanted to say.

"Today's the last day of the game, I know you're tired, but we'll never have a chance like this again, why don't we stay together until the end—"

Of course, there was no response, because Herohero had already returned to reality.

"Haahh."

Momonga's sigh came from the bottom of his heart.

In the end, it was better that it had remained unsaid.

During their brief exchange, he could already tell how tired Herohero was from the sound of his voice. Still, despite his fatigue, Herohero had still responded to the e-mail he had sent, and logged on for the last day of YGGDRASIL before it closed down. He should have been grateful enough for that. Asking him to stay on would not just have been a matter of being thick-skinned, but actively causing him trouble.

Momonga stared at the seat Herohero had occupied until just now, and then turned to look at the other thirty nine seats. Those were the places where his old comrades had once sat. After going a circle around the table, Momonga returned his eyes to Herohero's place.

"Let's meet up again somewhere… huh."

Let's meet up again somewhere.

See you again.

He had heard these words several times before, but they had never come true.

Nobody had ever returned to YGGDRASIL.

"When and where will we meet again—"

Momonga's shoulders shook violently, and the words he could no longer hold back exploded forth:

"—Are you kidding me!?" However while he was distracted someone sent a message spell to him.

[Message]:"Yo Momonga-" Said in his head but was interrupted as he pounded the table.

The YGGDRASIL system registered this action as an attack, and began the complex calculations of Momonga's barehanded attack strength against the table's defensive strength to determine the final total of damage inflicted. In the end, the area Momonga had struck emitted a simple [0].

"This is the Great Tomb of Nazarick that we built together! How could you abandon it just like that!?"

After he shouted the words in his heart, the only thing left in there was emptiness.

[Message]:"...Jesus Christ Dude." said the voice on the other line.

[Message]:"...Evolution-san...?...EHHHHH!?" shouted Momonga in surprise at the sudden voice and the probability of someone hearing all of that.

[Message]:"If you where that desperate then you really need to get yourself a girlfriend my dude." chuckled sarcastically the now revealed Evolution.

[Message]:"Hehehe...*sigh* I apologized for that Evolution-san, I shouldn't have freak out like that over a game like this." laughed Momonga awkwardly as he did a depressed emote.

[Message]:"No, problem Guild master, We are all mad at the prospect of having to lost our favorite game after all. Nonetheless the reason of why I was sending you this message was to tell you that...*sigh* I cant join you in the Great Tomb at this moment my comrade. I accidentally forgot that my last location before I logout a couple of weeks before make it impossible me to get near yours in time for shut down sadly...*Grumble*All Because of a stupid mistake*Grumble*...I guess I will have to watch this beautiful game as a last time thing instead of chilling with you...I am sorry...Momonga-san" Said Evolution with a sad and regretful voice.

[Message]:"Its okay my friend, atleast you showed up in the end." answered Momonga honestly.

[Message]:"Heh,if so then remember this for me, this is not goodbye guildmaster,...We will meet again and the next time I will definitely surprise you with a gift to repay for this."

[Message]:"There is no need for that Evolution-san...*sigh*...Well you should go and enjoy the last moment I guess, and may we meet again Evolution-san."

[Message]:"Sayonara then and good luck Momonga. Also if there are any other players logging in the send them my goodbye!"

And with that the connection between them cut.

'*sigh*...atleast I am not alone in this...' although Evolution being here did make him happy somewhat but he was still kinda sad that he cannot join him in their Guild base.

'No use being sad, beside Evolution didnt wanted to leave me behind, it was just a mistake and he did apologizes for it.' Momonga quickly pushes those thought aisde.

Suddenly he heard a notification of someone logging in, a blue light was seen on one of the seats and when he turned to look at the, the seat was filled with a person.

"And here I thought you would never came."

"Good evening Momonga-sama, and yes I will answer the Guild Master's call whenever I'm free to do so." chuckled the player making a teasy smile emote.

"*sigh* You are still you as always."

"Also, is Evolution-san here ?" Ask the new player.

"I afraid that he is currently unable to get to our Base, but he did sent us goodbyes." Replied Momonga with a head shaking emote.

"I see...I was kinda hoping to meet him but I guess we will have to make due."

* * *

 **Scene change: Realm:Midgard Area: The Land Of Man: Before The Transportation:**

The Land Of Man was a peaceful area where humans player can either rest in or come here as an area to sell and buy low tier gears.

Although it is only a beginner area, the area guardian/friendly NPCs are one of the strongest in the game **.**

In the form of the Royal Knight. They are as strong as your average level 100 warrior class players equipped with divine level gears, but with the buff of [Area Guardian] giving them 200% stats in every area, making them literally unkillable juggenauts. However the real reason as to why they are one of the strongest in the game is because of the pure number of them.

Usually if any normal player was stupid enough to attack this location, they would usually get themselves overwhelmed and butchered literally into pixels.

However, unfortunately for the humans, currently the area is being under siege by countless monsters varying in size and strenght as their number block out both the sky and the land. **(AN: If there are any Warhammer 40K fans reading this then imagine the might of Hive fleets charging at the defending forces of the Imperium of Man)**

Looking at this sight you would think that ,given the massive numbers and the might of the attacking force, that this is a super massive alliance of players that consist of mostly summoner but you would be wrong.

As the monsters literally trample over the defenders with just pure mass brute force and numbers while the defenders try their best to defense the area with the help of the level 100 players who are here to enjoy their last day, usually Players should be able to slay a simple army with just physical attackers like this easily but sadly the human players that are staying here just arent equipped and armed with the correct combination of AOE Damaging spells.

The being responsible for this is watching the battle safely far away from it.

The being responsible for this is none other than Evolution ,a level 100 eldritch abomination summoner and a member of Ainz Oal Gown. Or called the Overmind by most of the players base.

"I guess I will just settle for this instead of joinning in with Momonga then."

This is Evolution. One of the top 10 most Powerful Players in the game ,with in the group of the Legendary 6.

He is a giant ass eye ball with tentacles squirming around him, his current form is protected by layers of armored chitin like brownish skin. **(AN: just imagine the Overmind from Starcraft 2)** with fleshy buildings surrounding him, spawning more troops to lay siege to the human's land.

Evolution sighed. His was player name actually a reference toward his real life job of being biologist, although it is a fulfilling job, it was still quite boring since being a biologist in the 22nd century dont really provide many achievements for humanity due to TECHNOLOGY BEING A BITCH.

"That bastard E.V.I.L boasting about how technology is superior to biology. FUCK HIM !" As He once said about this subject to Death when they were still in the game a couple of days before the shut down,the reason as to this hatred is because not only is E.V.I.L an Engineer **(AN: according to the wiki anyway.)** but also because they shared a very long rivalry even before they played YGGDRASIL, it usually is just them arguing about which is better, technology or biology, online while constant competing on multiple occasion. Although they never each other's real identity even in this long rivalry of their.

Now you are probably wondering, why is one of the strongest player in the game a member of a guild that isnt even on the top 10 in terms of Power ?

Well its a rather funny tale. He actually met them about 7 years ago, around 2 years before the 'Great Invasion' as he called it **(AN: I have no idea when it happended so I will just assume that it was around a couple of years before the shut down, for those that dont know, I am refering to the 1500 players Invasion Force that Ainz Oal Gown was attacked by.)** , Back then he was still level 95 and had annihilated a bunch of PKs that dare picked on a heteromorphic player _near_ his territory, which was uncharted at the time but still. The funny part was that while each of them where around level 90-100, but they where so fixed on killing the weaker player that they didnt noticed the 10 giants Alphalisks **(AN: It looks like Elder Centipede from One Punch Man)** ,each of them being a level 95 entity that will level up with the player's level, circling around them.

 _Flashback Helheim_

 _In the smokey forest of Helheim a group of five human looking knights was standing before a figure on the ground. The Figure at first glance would make you think that they where a human, but if you look closely you would see that they have rotted skin with lifeless eyes and the organs/muscles visible through their helmet proving that they are an undead. The undead wore a medium black knight_ _armor_ , _although not enough to make them looks like a walking box but enough to make them to be covered in metals, that would seem impressive to new player but in reality are really not great for any players to use in an area this dangerous_ **(AN: its great enough for Evolution to set up a base in due to its natural obstacle advantage and I made him stupidly OP[well...not really stupidly OP, but ehh just OP depending on the situation] so guess yourself)** _. The Undead himself has your average undead affect of flies flying around him and a fairly muscular body but still not a hulking giant, probably hinting toward him being a Warrior_ **(AN:Guess who this guy is, since hes special)** _for the ladies out there who wish to know how buffed he is of course_. _Also all of the knights wore blue armors, probably indicating that they are all apart of the same group._

 _"Hahahahaha...I told you guys that it was a good idea to go hunting for idiots who still wear weak gears!" One of the knights taunted causing most of them to laugh, before they were interrupted by what appear to be their leader as he held the Undead by his neck and held him above the ground._

 _"Be quite, we are near The Overmind's territory and unless you want to get us consume by his armies then we should finish this quick." Hearing this the_ _Undead_ _wriggled to escape his grip, but atlast it was useless. Before the knight could drive the sword through his body the ground around them shook violently._

 _"I afraid that it is too late for that."_ _A loud booming voice rang through their mind before the 10 giant Alphalisks, the scariest of the Overmind's army, revealed themselves towering above the group with their mouths charged with their infamous Psionic Beam, causing the other knights to freak out frantically prepare their weapons to defend themself, while the leader dropped the_ _Undead_ _and screamed fearfully, as he realized the implication because he has experienced this before._

 _"SHIT! HES HERE, SPREAD OUT! DONT LET YOURSELF GET CAUGHT IN TH-"_ _"Fire."_ _that was the last thing the group of knights heard before they where completely annihilated by the combined might of the attacks._

 _Leaving an awestruck_ _Undead_ _on the ground._

 _Not far away from him a Greater Infector came out behind a tree. Power boost plus many other support magics where something that Evolution packed this thing with and they are really useful to pull suprise attacks like that. It allowed him to face/sneak up on enemies that not even/something like the Alphalisks should be able to face, like the group of knights before as they should've discovered the Alphalisks, due to their size, way before they got so close._

 _However before he could question the_ _Undead_ _player's intellect for doing something this stupid, his infector was confronted by two figures, who he swear was not there before._

 _One wears a shining white armor with a helm that has a huge sapphire embedded in the middle of his chest, radiating with pure and divine light._

 _He is also adorned with a reddish cape attached around his right shoulder. Additionally, he is armed with both a sword and shield._

 _The other one is an undead skeleton creature who is devoid of both skin and flesh. When exposing himself without any attire worn, his whole body alone is purely made up of just his bones overall. While so, he wears an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges. He also hold a staff showing that he was a magic caster._ _Furthermore, he has a type of tiny dark red glow radiating from inside the empty eye sockets._

 _The knight was the one that spoke first. "That was impressive, and here I thought the Legendary 6 mostly only cared about themselves, I guess I was wrong." He spoke with a happy and friendly voice that does not sound menacing at all for a guy who stands head tall over his normal hydralisks._

 _However inside Evolution's mind he was panicking._

 _'Shit, hes a World Champion, they are a pain in the ass to deal with and my reinforcement are too far away for me to deal with this guy effectively...crap...I cant destroy them all and have to goes with the peace option...lets hope that they are not smart enough to destroy my Alphalisks for the Exp, even then theres the Overlord...'_

 _While_ _Evolution was developing a plan on how to deal with them effectively, said player continue to monologue "After all,if the road is hard, its only natural to take your blades and help." He said while striking a heroic , the skeleton and the Undead just showed a "(-_-ll)" emote._

 _"Anyway." The skeleton spoke quickly realizing the danger that they are in. "I'm Momonga of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown and hes Touch Me, now we apologize for going into your territory without permission and after we retrieve our friend we will lea- " However before Momonga could finish his sentence, the Greater Infector came infront of the knight causing the Ainz Ooal Gown members to tense at the sign of a battle but quickly deteriorate when the Zerg just simply lift its front right leg/hand/Fang and poked him._

 _"Um...What are you doing ?" Momonga asked confused._ **(AN: EVOLUTION USED CONFUSION. IT WAS SUPER EFFECTIVE. Yus one of the quotes in the "Book of Quotes that I wanted to said" is crossed out ~~)** _The Greater Infector and the 10 Alphalisks look at Ainz and speak in unison, which spooked them out a little bit._

 _"You said his name is Touch Me, so I touched him." At that Momonga and the_ _Undead_ _laughed out loud at how bad the pun was while Touch Me was on his hands and knees with a small dark rainning cloud hovering just slightly above him._

 _At this comical sight, Evolution mused. 'Huh, so these guys atleast got some humor...yeah...no use denying that they got more humor than even the recent amount I've seen...' the reason for this is that E.V.I.L and Evolution are constantly at war with each other so they dont really have anytime to hang out with the other Legendary as much anymore since they are always guarding their_ _borders, causing them to be isolated from the other 4._

 _He quickly crushes that depressing thought before turning to Momonga with his Greater Infector and hold out a front_ _leg/hand/Fang to offer a handshake._

 _"The title is the Overmind, but you can call me by my name as Evolution. Now can you tell me what where you thinking when you sent out a low geared assassin into such a dangerous area ?"_

 _Flashback ends_

If the game can depict a giant Eye ball smiling then it would be the most disturbing but biggest smile of all time. He even remember how he joined the guild when he was impressed by Momonga somehow gathered enough courage to ask him to join their guild, which now that he thought about it was still really impressive **(AN: its actually really impressive when you consider that Evolution was strong enough to be called a 1 player Massive Guild[on the level of the 2ch Alliance[search it up on the wiki to know how batshit powerful they are]] due to his ability to summon such massive amount of troops)**.

Since his decision, he caused 1 good and 1 bad thing for the Ainz Ooal Gown Guild. The Good thing is that due to him, Ainz Ooal Gown was able to keep the Seven Hidden Mines from being stolen thus giving them the option to mass produce the Caloric Stones **(AN:I dunno if you can only have 1 at a time or multiple but it just seem more like the YGGDRASIL devs if they allowed it to be massproduceable ya know ?)** , their World Items counts increased to 5 **(AN: Remember that this is before the Great Invasion so they dont have 11 eleven World Items yet)** and they have a much much better base defense due to his structures staying there and spawning Zergs to defend their guild base.

Although the bad thing is it caused them to get really really envied/hated/endangered. Since E.V.I.L is Evolution's mortal enemy, he decided that he too will join a guild although this time he joined the guild Trininty **(AN: Its cannon just search it up)** ,plus the guild's attack rate increase crazily by the other players at the chance of glory at killing one of the most powerful players in the game. Causing the guild to nearly goes bankrupted multiple times, infact it was so bad that Evolution has to set up a base on all three of floor 2,6,7 instead of just troops sprinkle here and there on each floors.

This was especially true when the Great Invasion happened, it was the _**BIGGEST**_ players gathering in the game since it also combined with E.V.I.L's forces, totalling into 3259 players combined with supports from E.V.I.L himself spear heading the attack. Although it was more of E.V.I.L sending troops since his real forces cant fit into the tomb's entrance.

 **(E.V.I.L: Only a couple dozens of elite troops since I cant fit the true force into that tiny tomb that Evolution so pathetically ally himself with. Evolution: You fuckin-)**

While it was a lost for the Invasion Army, unsurprisingly, many was angry at E.V.I.L for not actually joining in the battle and only sending units to help them, he ofcourse ignored them. Although most was sad at the lost of

After this Evolution basically have his ego boosted by 1000% due to winning againts E.V.I.L in a major battle instead of their usual draws. Although it did caused E.V.I.L to increased his attacks by 30% but he got that covered so its win for him in every way.

"Haizzzz, no use reminiscing the past now...Its all going to be over anyway." Evolution sighed again as he looked at the time.

"Only 30 minutes left huh...Welp lets get this over with,[Mass Units Booster]" Said Evolution as a small brain like structure spawned infront of him before Lightning can be seen emitting from it."Lets see... If there isnt a World Champion in this and there really isnt any then just these will do, [Psionic Boost] [Berserker] [Greater Magic Resitance] [Greater Physical Resitance] [Efficiency Boost] and finally...Charge that direction." After finishing with the buffing a total of a couple millions zergs, he commanded his army to charge straight forward to the Central Castle, although it was more fitting to call it a mountain size fortress, [Heart Of Humanity] its name was.

While the human players/NPCs try their best to defend from the Tide of Zergs they were not simply strong enough and were all annihilated.

As the human king was ripped apart, the giant fortress then got itself bombarded with raining Deadlings shot from self propelled artillery Zerg Unit called Sphagnum **(AN:The look kinda familiar to the** **Dactylis from Warhammer 40K))** , which are giant Balloons that are filled with the worst acid ,that he could find that fit the bills for mass production units anyway, the blood of Nidhogg's spike within Helheim that where gained from the farming fits its role.

When the Deadlings impacted the fortress, it exploded in a spectacular explosion of acid and pixel as the server declares that the area is offcially destroyed.

"You know what, maybe me forgetting that my last location is here wasnt that bad of a mistake after all." Said Evolution sadly before looking at the clock to see that...

 _10 seconds_

"Huh,...I wonder how the others are doing...? Maybe they are sad like me too ?"

 _9 seconds_

"Meh, They will be fine. After all, they prevailed Universal's Battle maniac self, My and E.V FUCKING .I.L's rivalry, Death with his sister Life's antic, the pain of witnessing 2 members of the Forever Alone club leaving it, and Knowlegde being himself. So they will be just fineeee~~~Although I do hope that E.V.I.L gets screwed over really hard at the last moment in the game hehehehe~~"

 _8 seconds_

"Heh, make me wonder...could this have been avoided ? I mean, me and them could've helped the devs out...arg "Its not use sobbing over old mistake" I guess, thats what Knowledge would've said anyway."

 _7 seconds_

 ** _Flash Back: "Everyone has their destinies, but it can be changed."- Knowledge_**

 _6 seconds_

 ** _Flash Back: "_** ** _Without our souls, we are puppet with no emotion or feeling."_**

 _5 seconds_

 ** _Flash Back: "Life is never easy,*snickers in the background*,But with help from others, we can make our way toward our freedom and goals."- Life_**

 _4 seconds_

 ** _Flash Back: "Your Friends are never apart, maybe in distance but never in heart."- E.V.I.L_**

 _3 seconds_

 ** _Flash Back: "_** ** _True strength is not measured by how hard you can swing your sword, how fast you can run, or how high you can jump. No, it's measured by your courage, by your willingness to lay down your blade, and be the bigger man. Your strength is your heart, your soul, and your courage."- Universal_**

 _2 seconds_

 _ **Flash Back:"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest lost is what dies inside us while we live."-Death**_

 _1 second_ "Its been a good time, YGGDRASIL, I guess Real life will take care of me now..."

 **00:00:00**

...

 _ **00:00:01**_

Suddenly Evolution was suddenly bombarded by weird feeling. As his brain began to catch on he spoke.

"What the fuck is happENINNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!?"

* * *

 **THATS ITS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE LEGENDARY SERIES!**

 **PLEASE WRITE YOUR OPINION IN THE REVIEWS AND IF YOU HAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS, KNOW THAT I'M OPEN FOR THEM.**

 **Although you might've to wait to next month for another chapter though. Real life is a pain in the arse right now and its not fun for me...Heh pun intended.**

 **Welp Glasses out, dont bite the ash before you achieve your dreams.*salute-* *PAWWWNCCCCHH !***

 **Glasses: OW ! What was that for ?!**

 **E.V.I.L: YOU GOT PRETTY FUCKING BALLS TO MAKE EVOLUTION APPEARS BEFORE ME HUH !**

 **Glasses: I will have you know that your story is next in li- *Dodge a Death Star level Laser Blast***

 **E.V.I.L:THATS STILL BEHIND THAT TENTACRUEL FUCK!**

 **Glasses: AT THE VERY LEAST I GOT BALLS !**

 **E.V.I.L: I WILL FUCKING CUT YOUR BALLS JUST FOR THAT !**

 **Glasses: THATS NOT A NICE THING TO COME FROM A G-*Get blasted by laser***

 **E.V.I.L: HAH TAKE THAT BITCH !**

 **Glasses: You know what just for that I will make 3 Evolution chapters before you get your chance.**

 **E.V.I.L: ...YOU FUCKING SHIT HEAD !**

 ***Cut link***


End file.
